


Ellison, Bird of Pray

by PattRose



Series: Ellison, Bird of Pray [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Slash, fever fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Notes: I lost my mind one night and said, Self, why not write a story about birds with penises.  Wouldnt that be a hoot? </p><p> Jim has a fever and thinks hes really seeing and hearing birds.  The birds have beautiful penises.  Read it, its fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ellison, Bird of Pray

Ellison, Bird of Pray  
Patt

Jim prayed he wouldn’t have another one of those stupid dreams tonight. They were beginning to upset him something fierce. 

Jim thought he was still awake, but he was snoozing. A large owl walked up to the side of the bed. “Why are you here,” Jim asked the owl. 

“I don’t know, you must want me here. Do you want to ask me a question?” the owl asked. 

“No, I don’t think so,” Jim sighed. 

“Do you want to feel how soft my feathers are?” the owl moved closer to the bed. 

Jim reached out and petted the soft feathers. “It’s very soft, owl. A very nice set of feathers,” Jim continued to stroke the owl. 

Before long Jim saw something sliding out of the owl and he wondered what it was. // Oh fuck; it’s a penis. What is a human penis doing on an owl? Sick, Ellison. // 

Jim looked up and noticed the owl had nice eyes. Bright blue eyes, wearing glasses to boot. “Go ahead, Jim, rub my feathers,” the owl said in a husky voice.

Jim continued to stroke the feathers and watched as the penis grew in great dimensions. “Owl, why do you want me to rub you?”

“Because you want to. I could see that you wanted to rub me,” the owl said moving even closer. 

Jim still didn’t move away and rubbed the owl some more and the penis was in full view now. It was a nice penis, of a very respectable size. “Jim, you want to touch my penis now?”

“No I don’t.” Jim replied quickly although he was still looking at the damn thing. 

“Jim, I know what you’re really thinking. You want to touch it. You want to feel it. So reach out and make yourself feel good,” the owl told him. 

Jim reached out and touched the penis and realized it didn’t feel that much different than his own. He noticed the owl was starting to breathe hard, so Jim stopped and said, “Are you all right, owl?”

“Not if you don’t keep touching it,” owl answered and Jim went back to stroking the owl’s penis. 

“Jim you’re doing a very good job and anyone would love this done to them,” owl said as he suddenly made an odd noise and came all over Jim’s hand. 

“Gross, you could have warned me owl,” Jim complained. 

Jim yelled in his dream, but didn’t know Blair could hear him downstairs, “That’s one nice damn pecker. Thank you.” 

Blair lay in bed and wondered why Jim had hopped that damn fence and left him behind. 

Each night, Jim would dream of a different bird coming to visit him. This night, he was treated to a Canary. He looked up and saw that the Canary looked a lot like Blair. If he had feathers and a beak. 

“What do you want?” Jim asked wearily. 

I want you to feel good and you know that you can feel good if you want to. Jim started to pet the canary and watched a penis come out of the feathers. Jim didn’t quite understand why the birds had a human penis. Actually it was the same human penis each time. The canary said, I think tonight you want to taste it. Am I right?”

Jim didn’t answer, instead he just opened his mouth and the canary, who was very tall for a bird, walked over to where Jim’s head was and Jim began to suck on the pecker. The canary made a very large noise and came down Jim’s throat. 

“You did that well Jim. I told you that you wanted to suck my pecker. Didn’t I? You want to do it again?” the canary’s penis was hard once again. 

“I don’t think so, Canary. That was a little weird for me,” Jim answered. 

“If you roll over I could put that pecker inside of you,” the canary looked at Jim seriously. 

“Maybe another night, canary,” and Jim rolled over on his belly and went to sleep, but not without saying, “Thanks for letting me give you a blow job.”

Again, Blair woke up to this and thought maybe Jim was leading a double life. He knew damn well that his Jim Ellison wasn’t giving blowjobs anywhere. 

Jim looked around his bedroom and was very surprised it looked like a jungle setting. Bright and beautiful. A good sized Parrot walked up to the bed and said, “I bet I know what you want.”

“How would you know what I want?” Jim asked eying that big bird. 

“The look on your face tells me that you want me to lick and suck your dick,” Parrot said in an odd parrot voice. 

“It’s hard to get turned on when you talk like a parrot. Sorry about that, but you’re just not doing it for me,” Jim was trying to let him down easy. 

“Could you at least stroke my feathers, it makes me feel good,” Parrot asked. 

“Sure, why not,” Jim started stroking the parrot and before long, the parrot penis was growing out of the feathers. Jim’s penis also began to grow. While Jim continued to rub the parrot, the parrot brought his beak down and started to suck on Jim’s dick. 

Blair could hear Jim from down in his bedroom and he wondered why he hadn’t noticed this stuff before. Jim was saying, “God, you suck cock so good. I love the feel of your cock,” and then Jim made a noise that Blair imagined was him coming. 

“Was it good for you, human?” parrot asked. 

“Oh yeah, it was. Was it good for you?” Jim asked parrot. 

“It was fantastic. Thank you now I have to get back to the jungle. Say hello to Hawky tomorrow night,” parrot said with a smile. 

“You mean, Hockey?”

“No, I mean, Hawky, as in a Hawk. He’s coming tomorrow night and he has the nicest penis you’ll ever see,” parrot left the room. 

“Shit… Shit… Shit… I need to talk to Blair. I don’t want no damn hawk doing things to me,” Jim said to himself. 

“Chief, are you awake?”

Jim heard him come up the stairs and he got to the top and said, “Can I help with something?”

“You don’t ever talk like a parrot do you?” Jim asked very seriously. 

“Not that I know of. What’s going on, Jim?” Blair sat on the edge of the bed and tried to help.

Have you ever had a canary?”

“No,” Blair replied. 

“And how about an Owl?” Jim asked quickly. 

“Jim, you’re not allowed to keep owls. You know that,” Blair was getting irritated. 

“Well fuck. Blair, have you ever owned any feathered pets?”

“Nope, sure haven’t. I had a dog or two, but that was it.” Blair was getting more curious by the moment. 

“Chief, have you ever wanted to look at a penis?”

“Jim, I look at a penis every day,” Blair smiled. 

“No, I mean another penis. I seem to want to look at their penis’s lately,” Jim said head hanging. 

“Whose penises?”

“Owl, Canary and Parrot. They all have very nice penises and I liked touching them and having them touch mine. I think I’m perverted. Jesus, I’ve gone my whole life without wanting Dick, and I get to this age and I want it so bad that I take it from Birds. How sick is that, Sandburg?”

“Well while we’re on the subject, what do their penis’s look like?” Blair asked trying not to laugh his ass off. 

“Let me see yours and I’ll tell you if theirs looked like yours,” Jim sat up and waited for the unveiling. 

“You expect me to drop my drawers so that you can compare me to a bunch of fucking birds,” Blair did laugh this time. 

“Well it’s no big deal because parrot told me that Hawky is coming tomorrow and his penis was the nicest,” Jim had that ‘so there’ look on his face. 

“What has Hockey got to do with birds?”

“Not Hockey, you moron. Hawky,” Jim acted like he was talking to a child. 

“As in a Hawk?” Blair asked. 

“DUH, what did you think I meant. Anyhow, I’m anxious to see his penis,” Jim said calmly. 

“Jim, did it ever occur to you that you might need or want something else?” Blair asked. 

“Like what? Well you know, maybe I need a pet and this is my way of helping me decide,” Jim smiled at the thought. 

“Ellison, get a grip. If you bought a canary, were you planning on fucking it?” Blair growled. 

“You don’t have to be so crude. Of course I wasn’t,” Jim answered. 

“Well that’s what your doing in the dreams,” Blair reminded him. 

“But they’re doing the work, mostly. Except for when Hawky comes. Parrot made it sound like I was going to have my hands full with him,” Jim was starting to get a little sleepy. “I need to rest, Chief. Talk to you tomorrow.”

Jim prayed that he would have a dreamless sleep and wake up in the morning without coming in his pants again. 

Blair just stayed on the bed next to Jim waiting for his dream to come. 

“Did parrot tell you I’d be coming?” Hawky asked? 

“Yeah, he told me, but I don’t want to do anything,” Jim stated up front. 

“Look at my penis Jim. Wouldn’t you like to have that penis up your ass?” Hawky asked. 

“I’ve never had a penis up my ass and I want it to be Blair,” Jim said moving away from Hawky. 

“Blair doesn’t want it Jim. You know you want to feel this up your ass,” Hawky flipped Jim over on his stomach and held him down. 

A very distressed Jim, said, “Let me up or I’ll scream for Blair.”

“Oh like he scares us. We all know about your feelings for him. But if you tell him, he’ll move out, just like that.”

“He’s my friend, he wouldn’t leave me,” Jim tried to argue. 

“Now Jimmy boy, you hold still while I put my penis inside you,” Hawky said casually. 

“Blair. Blair. Blair…” Jim screamed out. 

“Jim, wake up, come on. Wake up for me.” Blair begged. 

“Hawky said that you’d leave me if I told you what I wanted you to do,” Jim finally was able to say. 

“What was Hawky doing to you, Jim?” Blair wanted to know why his partner flipped over like someone had lifted him in the air. 

“He flipped me over and told me he was going to put his penis in my ass. I told him I wanted you to do that, not him. He said I was a wuss and that you didn’t scare him in the least,” Jim was getting very agitated. 

Blair rubbed Jim’s forehead and Jim fell asleep. “You back for more, Jimmy boy?”

“No, Blair told me I don’t have to do this,” Jim was getting upset again. 

“Feel my feathers Jim. Feel how soft they are,” Hawky was standing close to the bed. 

Jim rubbed his feathers and sure enough a huge penis came out of the feathers. “Your penis is way bigger than the other ones. Why?” 

“Because Jimmy, my body knows what you want and need. You know you want to get fucked. And you know that your roommate isn’t going to be the one that does it,” Hawky snarled. 

Jim felt something rubbing on his penis and he could see it growing and it scared him, “What are you doing, Hawky?”

“I’m not doing anything. I’m not the one that’s doing that. Now roll over so I can do you,” Hawky tried to roll him over, but something kept him on his back. 

Jim then felt kisses going up and down his body. He looked over and saw that Hawky was gone. 

He opened his eyes and realized he had woken from a dream. Blair was kissing his neck, chest, stomach and his cock. As Blair took him into his mouth, Jim looked around and saw the birds all watching. 

“We can’t wait to see his penis. We want to see if he does a good job or if we’ll have to come back,” Hawky said. 

“Good job, good job, good job…” Jim chanted for the birds sake. 

Blair pulled his mouth off Jim and said, “I’m glad you approve.”

Blair went back to sucking and Jim came in his mouth. He laid there just relaxing and watched Blair take his clothing off. When Blair got down to his boxers, the young man pulled them down and stood up. 

“Holy shit, look at that penis,” Owl said in awe. 

“I second that,” Canary said. 

“He’s huge,” said parrot. 

“Oh he’s not that big,” Hawky said in a fit of jealousy.

“Well how would you like him to fuck your ass?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, who are you talking to?” Blair was looking around wondering what he was missing. 

“No one important,” Jim smiled at him and asked, “you going to fuck me now?”

“Yup,” Blair did exactly what he said he was going to do. The birds only thought Blair was large. He wasn’t hard when they saw him. Now they were all envious. 

Owl walked up to the side of the bed and said, “So does he fuck well, with that large penis?” 

“Oh yeah,” Jim moaned. 

Parrot walked up and asked, “How does it feel?”

“Feels like I’m in heaven,” Jim moaned again. 

Canary came up and said, “So you and I will never be anything?”

“OH god. No sorry,” Jim answered Canary. 

“What are you sorry for Jim?” Blair asked. 

“Fuck me Blair,” Jim chanted and Blair said, “I am, I am.”

Hawky came up and smacked Jim upside the head and said, “Do you honestly think this will work. He’s not making love; he’s fucking. He could care less about you.”

“That is so not true,” Jim whispered into Hawky’s ear. 

“What do you think about giving me a hand job here?” Hawky asked. 

“I’m busy,” 

“Well, you won’t be soon, right?” Hawky asked, as if he didn’t know for certain. 

// Well shit, Hawky must be a virgin. Now that makes me feel bad. I might help him out later. //

Jim felt Blair come in his ass and pull out and go downstairs. // Fuck… The damn bird was right. He doesn’t love me. He doesn’t need me. And he won’t be fucking me again. //

All of the birds gathered around him and tried to calm their distressed new friend. Hawky wanted to have sex, but didn’t feel good about having it with him when he was down and out. 

“I don’t feel right,” Jim whimpered. 

“You don’t look right,” Owl said. 

“You look mighty bad, we might have to go down and get the shit-head human for you,” Canary grumbled.

“Oh god, don’t call him a shit-head human. He’s my best friend. I’m in love with him too,” Jim was getting downright pathetic. 

Simon walked up the stairs with Blair and saw the very sick Sentinel lying there on the bed. “How do you want to work this, Sandburg?”

“I don’t want to scare you, but there is this huge brown man leaning over your bed,” Hawky said into Jim’s ear. 

“Probably Simon,” Jim explained to them. 

“What do you mean, probably Simon? It’s me Jim. Don’t you know me?” Simon asked as he helped get the man up to take him to the hospital. 

Simon and Blair got him to the hospital and they had to do Emergency Surgery on his Appendicitis. It was about to burst. 

The Doctor told Blair that he would be out for about another twelve hours. So Blair and Simon went down to the coffee shop to get something to eat and relax. 

“Jim, wake up,” Hawky said loudly. 

“What?”

“That little stud muffin of yours was chasing a nurse just a few minutes ago,” Hawky took great pleasure in breaking Jim’s heart. 

“You’re just saying that,” Jim groaned in pain, “why do I hurt?”

“We’re birds, Jim. We don’t know those things,” parrot said.

“You seem to know everything else,” Jim reminded them. 

“Well sure, if it’s about Penis’s or fucking. Then we know a lot,” Canary said. 

“Owl, could you go and find Blair and bring him to me?” Jim pleaded. 

“He left with that Brown man. They were hugging and kissing,” Owl said. 

“Blair and Simon? OH god, I can’t believe it,” Jim had tears running down his face. 

“Now’s not the time to feel sorry for yourself, Jim. Let us help you,” Hawky was all sugar and spice. 

“What are you going to do that would help me in any way?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“We’ll fuck you and make him sorry. He’ll wish he hadn’t taken you for granted,” parrot offered. 

“I don’t want to do that now. I’m in pain and I’m hurt,” Jim cried. 

“We’ll just sit here with you then, Jim. We’re you’re friends and we love you,” Canary said. 

“I’m starting to feel weird,” Jim said. 

The next thing Jim knew he was awake and Simon and Blair were sitting there looking at him. He wouldn’t look at them. I mean, he was pissed, right?

“Jim, man you scared the shit out of us. You had a ruptured appendix. Man your fever was sky high,” Blair was explaining but noticed that Jim wasn’t really listening. 

“So did you two have fun last night?” Jim said snottily. 

“Yeah, it was nice to get out and get away for a little while. And Sandburg was wild,” Simon said. 

“Chief, did it mean nothing to you?” Jim was now sorrowful. 

“What are you talking about, Jim?”

“You fucking me. You said you liked it and now you just blow me off for Simon?” Jim spat out. 

“Wait a minute. Time out. Sandburg and I only had dinner and coffee last night. That’s it,” Simon used a stern tone. 

“Swear?” Jim said pitifully. 

“Swear, Jim. I wouldn’t do that to you,” Simon looked over at Blair and tried to gauge that look. 

“I’m sorry Chief,” Jim whispered. 

“Well that’s great, but I’ve never fucked you, Jim,” Blair was trying to keep calm. 

Simon spit his coffee across the room as he was taking a drink. “You haven’t?”

“You thought we were sleeping together,” Blair demanded to know. 

“I think we all did,” Simon replied. 

“Blair, you did fuck me and then just left me laying there for the birds to look at,” Jim grumbled. 

“Jim, do you realize how dumb that sounds?” Blair asked. 

“Well it’s true. You fucked me and left me upstairs alone,” Jim started to cry. 

“Ellison stop that crying. What if someone came in the room?” Simon stood in front of the door. 

“Who gives a rats ass, I’m going to end up with fucking bird,” Jim cried out like his heart was broken. 

“Simon, could I please talk with him alone?” 

“You got it, I’ll stand guard out there in case the birds come,” Simon rolled his eyes and walked out the door. 

“That was nice of him. They will come for me, because they said you don’t want me,” Jim started to wail again. 

“Jim, listen to me. Do you love me?”

“You know I do,” Jim smiled at him. 

“And do I love you?” Blair asked sweetly. 

“I thought you did,”

“I do, Jim. I do.” Blair leaned over and kissed Jim very sweetly. 

“You’ve never kissed me that way,” Jim concluded. 

“Jim, I’ve never kissed you before. You had a super high fever and were delirious,” Blair ranted. 

“So there is no owl?”

“Well not the one you were talking to,” Blair said. 

“That’s too bad, cuz he had a really nice penis,”

“Jim, they don’t have penis’s. Well, not like ours anyway,” Blair looked to see if Jim was listening. 

“Do you know that for a fact? Have you ever rubbed an owls feathers and watched the penis come out?”

“Okay, Jim, let me say this one more time. They were a dream. End of story,” Blair didn’t leave any room for discussion. 

He sat next to Jim’s bed and held his hand and kissed it over and over again. Jim thought this might be almost as good as sex. 

“Jim wake up,” Parrot called out. 

“Hey Parrot,”

“WE have to leave, but wanted to say goodbye. Have fun with your roomie,” Parrot walked out the door. 

“I’m going to miss you big guy,” Canary said as he walked out the door. 

“Be good to him, Jim,” Owl said as he left. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to fuck you before I leave?” Hawky asked evilly. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. I love him so much. Goodbye. Thanks for being here when I needed you,” Jim said. 

Little did Jim know that he was saying everything out loud so Blair knew that the damn birds had left at last. 

The doctor came in and told Jim, “Detective Ellison, you’ll be able to go back to work in about four weeks. After you see me I’ll give you your paperwork.”

“How about sex?” Jim perked up and bounced on the bed. 

“Sorry to say about three weeks. When you feel like it. You’ll know when it’s time,” Doctor Martins said. 

As soon as the doctor left Jim curled into a ball and started wailing. 

“Jim, what is wrong with you? You get to go home, isn’t that what you want?”

“Yeah, but I wanted your cock up my ass and if I can’t have sex, I know damn well that Hawky will be back. He’s a pushy little bastard. And I don’t want his cock up my ass. I want yours,” Jim finally winded down. 

“Jim, if it doesn’t hurt you I’ll fuck you tonight. How’s that?” Blair offered. 

“Can we leave now?” 

“We sure can. And those birds are not allowed in the loft again, understood?” Blair glared at his love. 

“Understood. I love you, Blair,” Jim said so soft Blair hardly heard him. 

“I love you back, now let’s get this show on the road,” Blair helped him get ready to go and they could start their new lives. 

 

End Ellison, Bird of Pray


	2. Sandburg, Bird Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is still feverish and seeing those damn birds.

Sandburg, Bird Killer  
By Patt

Blair was bustling around the loft trying to get things ready before he left for work. “Jim, there’s plenty to drink and I made you a lunch. It’s in the fridge. Don’t look at me like that. I have to go to work.”

“Chief, call Simon and tell him you have to take care of something first.” Jim pleaded. 

“Jim, how many times have we gone over this? When I told you at the hospital that I would make love to you, I thought you would be better by now. The doctor said to wait.”

“Chief, come on. Please? A quicky?”

“Jim, I refuse to have our first time be a quicky. And I want you to be better before we do anything. Rest all day today and we’ll see how you are when I get home.” He leaned down and gave Jim a kiss. Then he made his way down the stairs. 

“You’ll be sorry you didn’t fuck me when you had the chance.” Jim shouted. 

Blair came back up the stairs and said, “Are you seeing those fucking birds again, Jim?”

“No. Why?”

“Because I’m not joking around. If I find out they’re here I’m going to kill them.” Blair walked down the stairs and slammed the door as he went out. 

“Shit.” Jim said to no one, but then he heard a voice. 

“Do you think he’d really kill me?” Owl asked. 

“Yes, I think so. I missed you Owl. How have you been?”

“I haven’t had anyone to rub my feathers or anything else. Would you do that for me, Jim?”

“Yeah, I could do that for you, Owl.” Jim started to rub the feathers and Jim saw his penis begin to grow. “I like your penis.”

“I like yours too, Jim.” Owl said very quietly. 

“Jim, could I fuck you?” Owl asked very seriously. 

“Might as well. Blair doesn’t want me.” Jim pouted. 

“He’s insane. I want you. Get naked and roll over.” Owl ordered. 

“I can’t roll over, my stomach hurts. I had surgery, remember?” Jim asked.

“Birds don’t know what surgery even is, Jim. Just roll over.”

“Owl, I’m not rolling over.” Jim stood his ground… or would that be laid his ground? 

“Get naked and just spread your legs. We’ll make do.” Owl got up on the bed and Jim realized how large he was. Much bigger than a normal owl. He found this somewhat odd. He would have to ask Blair about that. Just not while he was carrying his Glock. 

Jim got naked and lifted his legs up and spread them. Owl got in between him and tried to slide in. 

“Ow. You have to use some kind of lube or something, I think.” Jim said sounding irritated. 

“Sorry, Jim. Let’s try this again. Lube yourself up and I’ll slide right in.” Owl was hard as a rock. 

“Why do I have to do it? You’re the one that wants to fuck me, you do it.” Jim complained. 

“Do you see any hands or fingers on these wings? No. That’s because there aren’t any. Now lube up so I can fuck you.” Owl was getting frustrated. 

Jim let his legs down and said, “I’m so tired, Owl. I’ll see you later.”

“I knew he would weasel his way out of this. Shit…” Owl walked off in a huff. 

About two hours later Jim woke up with Canary looking in his face. “Hey, Canary. How are you?”

“Jim, I need you to rub my feathers. Could you do that?”

Jim sat up a little and said, “I just had surgery, I don’t know if I should.”

“Did anyone ever tell you that you’re a wuss?” Canary was pissed. 

“I’m not a wuss.”

“Yes you are or you would be making my penis grow right now. You used to like looking at it.” Canary started walking away. 

“Come back. I’ll rub your feathers.”

He stood next to Jim’s bed and waited anxiously. When Jim began to pet his feathers, his penis did indeed grow. 

Jim looked at it and said, “I think your penis has grown since last time.”

“Why thank you for noticing. It has. Want to taste it?”

“Sure.” Jim scooted to the edge of the bed and took Canary’s penis into his mouth. He gave him one hell of a blowjob. 

“Could you move over a little? I’ve got to take a nap with you?”

Jim moved over and the two of them slept until lunchtime. 

“Oh Jimmy. Your stomach is making weird noises.” Parrot said. 

“That just means I’m hungry. What happened to Canary?” Jim looked around the room a little lost. 

“He went home. I’m here now. Let’s go downstairs and have some lunch Jim.” Parrot led the way. 

“Sit at the table and I’ll bring everything to you. I heard you had some emergency or something.” Parrot was putting his lunch on a plate and pouring him a glass of milk. 

“I had surgery, not emergency. I guess it was an emergency. The doctor said I almost died. You guys would have been without me for the rest of your lives.” Jim was totally serious. “How come you’re doing all this stuff when you don’t have hands?” 

“That would have been horrible. We’ve been missing you a lot anyhow. I don’t need hands, Jim. I’ve got my wings.”

“Want some of my sandwich, Parrot?”

“No thank you. I want you. While you eat, can I go ahead and suck you?” Parrot would have licked his lips if he had any. 

Jim stood up and pulled his sweats down and sat back in the chair again. Parrot began to get busy sucking him. He must have been doing a great job because Jim was close to the edge. He came howling and Parrot stood up very proud of himself that he had made Jim shoot his load. 

“I told Hawky I could do it. He told me you were too sick. Do you think Hawky could come tonight and fuck you?”

“Why not, Blair doesn’t want me.” Jim looked so sad. 

“Who the fuck needs Blair anyhow?” Parrot bellowed. 

“I do.” Jim whimpered. 

“Eat your lunch Jim.”

“I’m not hungry anymore. I want to take a nap. Would you nap with me?”

“Sure. Let’s get up there and you can go to sleep.” Parrot led the way. 

A tired, feverish and very sick Jim Ellison followed up those stairs. 

He woke up once and Hawky was lying next to him with a huge penis sticking out of his feathers. 

“Oh good. I was hoping you would be awake when I did this.”

“Have you ever done it before?” Jim asked. 

“No, but how hard could it be?” And then he started laughing at his own joke. 

“I have to be good and stretched. Very loose. Very lubed. Get it?” Jim asked worriedly. 

The phone rang and Jim picked it up and said, “I’m busy getting fucked. I can’t talk now.”

“Jim?” Blair asked. 

“Hi, Chief. Guess who’s here?”

“Oh let me guess. The birds. Did you tell them I’d kill them?” Blair was serious as a heart attack. 

“Not Hawky. He’s going to show me how it feels right now. I know you don’t want me, Chief. And that’s all right, but Hawky does. He wants my ass bad.” Jim was watching Hawky. 

“Jim, did you eat lunch?”

“No, I got sick. Right after Parrot made me come all over him. Then I took a nap. Now Hawky is waiting for me to lube myself up so he can fuck me.” Jim sounded tired and feverish to Blair. 

“Jim, listen to me. If he can’t get the lube in, he can’t fuck you. You have to wait for me. I’m coming right now. I’ll fuck you.” Blair hoped this would work. 

“Promise, Chief?”

“I promise, big man. I love you. I’ll be there soon.” Blair went to grab Simon to help him again. 

“Sorry, Hawky. Blair wants my ass. He wants my ass. Do you believe it?”

“Of course we believe it. He’s always wanted your ass Jim. But I do too. We can both have you.” Hawky was trying to strike a deal. 

“He asked me to wait.” Jim said getting sleepy. 

“Then wait, Jim.” Canary was back and rubbing Jim’s forehead with his feathers. 

“That feels good Canary. Thank you.”

“You are very welcome Jim. I love you.” Canary whispered. 

“I love you too.” Jim whispered back. 

Parrot got on the other side and began to rub his feathers up and down Jim’s chest. Jim felt so relaxed and so loved. This was the life. Even if it did include birds that couldn’t possibly be this big. 

Owl came in and got at the bottom of the bed and began to rub his feathers all over Jim’s cock. Somehow he had gotten naked. Jim didn’t remember taking his clothing off. 

“Owl, move Jim’s legs up so I can fuck him.”

“Hawky, he doesn’t want to be fucked.” Owl answered. 

“Yes, I do. Just not by Hawky. I want Blair to fuck me.”

“Jim, you’re sick again. So you’re at our mercy. I’m going to fuck you and you’ll never forget it.” Hawky moved between Jim’s legs. 

“No, I promised I wouldn’t let you fuck me.”

Simon and Blair were standing there watching Jim talk to no one and was nude, with a very nice hard-on. 

Blair shouted, “Get the hell away from him or I’ll shoot you. I swear. I’ve killed birds before.”

“Shit, he’s home. Damn it.” Hawky jumped off the bed. “Do you think he’ll really shoot us, Jim?”

“Yeah, I think he might. You better go and not come back. He says he wants me.” Jim was all smiles. 

Parrot said, “Ask Simon if he would like to feel your penis?”

“Simon, would you like to feel my penis?” Jim asked looking at his boss with glassy eyes. 

“No, I do not want to feel it. I’ve got my own.” Simon was trying not to laugh. 

“He said no, Parrot.”

“I can hear Jim. I’m not deaf. I just have no damn fingers.” Parrot whined. 

“Who you talking to now Jim?” Blair asked. 

“Parrot. He hates it that he doesn’t have fingers. He couldn’t lube me up earlier. He’s still pissed off.” Jim was talking non-stop. 

“Tell him to get lost just like Hawky. I’ve got my gun out Jim.”

“Oh shit, he has his gun out. He’ll shoot you. Get. Run. Canary get out of here. I won’t even tell him you’re here. 

 

“Owl, he loves owls, but not ones that try to do things to me. So take off. Bye.” Jim shooed them all away from his bed. 

“All gone, Chief.” Jim smiled evilly. 

“NO, they’re not, Jim. I’m counting to ten. One, Two, Three, Four…” 

“All right, they’re getting out from under the bed now. Geeze. Blair, you wouldn’t kill birds would ya?” Jim looked worse by the minute. 

“Yes, they used to call me Sandburg, Bird Killer, when I was a kid. I’ll tell you about it later.” 

Blair and Simon got him dressed and took him to the ER. While they waited Jim was, of course, talking again. 

“Chief, you wouldn’t believe how much their penises grew since I saw them last.”

Simon spit a mouthful of coffee at Jim and started to choke.

“You okay, sir?” Jim asked as he pounded on his back. 

“Jim, don’t you find it a bit odd that you’re seeing birds with penises?” Simon asked. 

“Not really. They’re very nice penises and very nice birds.” Jim replied. 

“Jim, you’ve got a fever again, so that’s what’s wrong with you.” Blair explained. 

“Oh I knew already. The birds told me I was getting sick again. Just like last time. Parrot walked me downstairs so I wouldn’t fall and got my lunch out for me. I would have been lost today without them.” Jim smiled at both men. 

“JIM!!!!” Simon yelled. 

“Yes?” Jim answered timidly. 

“There are no birds. You have a fucking fever. No birds, no penises, nothing. So let’s drop it and wait for the doctor.” Simon was pissed. 

“They’re going to be irritated when I tell them what you said.”

“Jim, they don’t exist.” Simon couldn’t believe he was having this conversation. 

“Well, if they don’t exist, where did I get these feathers?” Jim opened his hand to show them beautiful feathers in all different colors. 

“You wanna take a stab at it, Simon?” Blair smiled. 

“Jim, I don’t know where those came from. But you can’t have five-foot birds with penises. It just doesn’t happen. Do you want to live with the birds? Cuz if you do, I’ll take Sandburg over to my house.” Simon was pissed once again. 

“Chief, don’t leave me. Please?”

“I’m going nowhere. Simon, he has a fever. Cut him a little slack.” Blair growled at him and Jim smiled with love shining in his eyes. 

“He’s so sweet, Simon. God, look at him. He’s so sick and he’s so out of it. He depends on us totally. We could beat his ass right now and he wouldn’t remember.” Blair burst out laughing and Simon followed suit. Jim continued to smile. 

“Yeah, but with our luck, the fucking birds would.” Again, the men laughed until the doctor came into the room. 

Poor Jim had a 103 fever and was going to have to spend the night there. 

They got him settled in his room and Simon and Blair walked in and Jim was nude once again, with his penis standing straight up in the air. 

“Jim, what are you doing?” Blair asked as he pulled the curtain. 

“I’m having trouble with my senses. I was going to ask you to take care of this.” Jim blushed. 

“Okay, well that’s my cue to go home.” Simon said and started to leave. 

As soon as he left he started pumping Jim’s cock and Jim was rising to meet each pull. “Chief, that feels so good. Yes. Yes. Yes.” And Jim came like a waterfall.

“Feel better now?” Blair asked. 

“Will you sleep with me? Please? I know you don’t believe in the birds, but they’ll come back if you’re not here with me.” Jim looked like he was going to cry. 

“I’ll gladly sleep with you.” 

“Will you wear one of those gowns?” Jim batted his eyes. How could Blair resist that? 

So Blair put a gown on each of them and they went to sleep. Blair had to take care of Jim’s cock a few times during the night. “Chief, can I suck on you?”

Blair got into the ‘69’ position and he began to suck on Jim and Jim sucked on Blair’s cock. Before long they both came explosively and Blair curled back into Jim’s arms and they slept till morning. 

In the morning he woke up to Jim rubbing his ass. His gown was open and Jim was having a good time. Then Blair looked down and saw that Jim’s hands were right in front of him. Blair turned around and saw no one. 

“Fuck.” Blair jumped out the bed and Jim said, “What are you doing, Sandburg?”

“Someone just touched my ass.”

“Well, it might have something to do with wearing a hospital gown, goofball.” Jim rolled his eyes. 

“Jim, you asked me to.” Blair tried to explain. 

“Whatever you say, Blair.”

“Well, shit! I’m totally freaked out.” Blair was pacing. 

Simon walked into the room and saw Blair with his ass hanging out pacing in Jim’s room. 

“Is this a bad time?” Simon asked laughing. 

“Someone touched his ass while he was sleeping and he’s freaking out.” Jim explained. 

“Well, who was it?” Simon asked Blair. 

“I haven’t a fucking clue.” Blair finally replied. 

The doctor walked in and said, “Oh, I like the new look, Mr. Sandburg. Nice ass.”

“Excuse me, Doctor, that’s my ass.” Jim was pissed suddenly. 

“No, I was talking about you.” Blair and Simon howled. 

“Fuck you, Doctor, and its Detective Sandburg, not Mr. Sandburg.” Jim set him straight. 

“I told you he was a nice ass. Ready to go home, Jim? The fever has been gone for six hours and you’re doing well.”

“Anything to get out of here.” Jim growled. 

“Do you want me to send a couple of the gowns home for dress up?” The doctor was pissing Jim off big time. 

Blair jumped up and said, “Thank you. We’d love it.”

Jim blushed and said, “Chief!”

“He’s so fucking cute.” Blair giggled. 

“Everyone should have one.” Simon added. 

“A gown?” Jim asked. 

“No. A Jim Ellison.” Simon said and they all laughed. 

Blair got Jim dressed and they walked down to Simon’s car. When they got in Blair whispered, “I just want those birds to know that my ass and your ass belong only to each other. Understood?”

“Understood. Could you like show me how it feels today?” Jim begged so well. 

“I think I could.” And that’s just what Blair did. 

That night late at night Blair heard Jim talking to someone downstairs. He snuck down there carrying his weapon. 

“Jim, point them out to me, I’m killing em, now.”

“Shit, don’t come back. He’s a good shot.” Jim yelled. 

He smiled at Blair and said, “Gotcha.”

“Get your ass upstairs and I’ll show you gotcha.” Blair ordered. 

Blair began to make sweet love to his man, while downstairs the birds were trying to get the door open. 

“Is this the fucking way we came in?” Parrot asked. 

“Hell if I know. We’re just birds. There’s a reason they say people have a bird brain.” Canary teased. 

Hawky stood up and said, “We just hold our breath and we’re gone. You’re all nuts.”

Owl looked sadly up to the loft. “I’m going to miss the big lug. And he had a great penis.”

“Yes, he did.” Hawky agreed.

“Maybe we could come back another time.” Parrot said. 

“Hell, no! I don’t want to be shot. That Sandburg is a Bird Killer. I’m fucking endangered.” Owl said as they all held their breath and disappeared. 

Jim smiled in his sleep because he knew he was rid of them once and for all. 

End Sandburg, Bird Killer


End file.
